


Seven Plays

by SapphireEyes23



Series: Seven Times [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireEyes23/pseuds/SapphireEyes23
Summary: Dean takes care of the kids while Castiel is out with Sam. There are shenanigans and negotiations.***This is part of a series so make sure you read the other 4 first***
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Seven Times [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032344
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Seven Plays

Dean's favorite past time was being with his twins. They were different as night and day. Samantha Jean was as sarcastic as the day was long and Lenox was quiet and methodical like his papa. Both now in kindergarten the two had been put into separate classes to encourage their individuality.

Castiel believed it was more to keep them from driving a teacher insane. Alone, either of them wouldn’t be too much but together they could test the patience of Gandhi. One was calculating while the other was rambunctious.

“Sammy!! Lenox!!”

Dean called the twins into the dining room for lunch. On the weekends he really loved being home with the twins while Castiel went on hippy-dippy trips to the farmers market or to see some indie movie with Sam. This time Dean took Sam's advice and instead of making fries to go with his burgers, there were veggies.

“What’s that?” Samantha poked at a celery stick like it was going to bite her. “Daddy I want French fries…not these green things!!” Dean rolled his eyes. “They’re celery sticks sweetie and they’re good for you.” Dean picked one up and dipped it in the small ramekin of peanut butter he’d served alongside them.

“Come on, just give it a try.”

Samantha pushed Deans' hand away every time he tried to feed her a vegetable. She would dodge around his hand and pick up a new piece of her burger. Ketchup and pickles only. “ _because onions are gross daddy”_

Lenox sat in his seat quietly taking in the argument between his sister and daddy while taking bites of his burger loaded with a little bit of everything. “ _Cause that’s how daddy eats his and I’m gonna be big like him!”_

Dean finally realized that forcing his daughter was going about as well as if Sam tried to stuff vegetables in his own mouth and gave up.

“Daddy?” Lenox pulled his attention. “If I eat my burger and my vegetables can I have a treat?” He always was the one trying to negotiate a better deal.

“Well that depends, what kind of treat do you want?” Dean was sitting in his own seat between the twins, with his larger burger in hand. Dean took a huge bite listening to his sons' proposition.

“If I eat it all, can I have…..one of the galaxy suckers Uncle Gabe sent us?”

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle Gabe had sent 6 suckers for the twins a month ago. They both still had one each. Of course, Lenox would remember that it was still sitting on top of the refrigerator in the candy bowl.

“Hmm…I don’t know if we have those…” Dean tried to pretend like they were all gone.

Samantha jumped out of her chair and ran into the kitchen. “They’re up there daddy!! Papa put them up there so we couldn’t sneak and get them!!” She was jumping and dancing in front of the refrigerator pointing to the top.

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle, ask them if they remembered to wash their hands right after they leave the bathroom and they can’t remember, ask them to locate a sucker they haven’t laid eyes on in weeks, they pinpoint it with deadly accuracy.

“Okay buddy, you have a deal…IF I can add 2 more carrot sticks to the pile.”

Lenox sat and thought about it for a while he counted the number of veggie sticks he had and bites of his burger he had left. “Okay deal.” He stuck his hand out and shook on the deal with his papa.

This was going to be a hyper afternoon.

When Castiel came home from his weekend outing with Sam he found dinner in the oven, Dean asleep on the couch and the twins in the living room dancing and jumping to Baby Shark.

The house was neater than he expected. Usually leaving the three of them at home all day would have him returning to find the living room overtaken by a pillow fort. Or remnants of some at-home science experiment gone awry. The day they tried diet coke and mentos was the worst.

“Hey guys”

The kids ran over and hugged him chanting _papa_ and _we missed you_. He noticed in all the noise Dean hadn’t flinched.

“Hey babe” Cas tried calling out to him thinking he just needed to be woken up.

“Dean”

“DEAN”

He walked over and kissed Dean on the forehead to wake him up. Dean startled and sat up quickly. “Hey, babe you're home already?!? What time is it?” Castiel started to answer when he noticed Dean squinting at him oddly. He idly thought, _is that what he means by my confused face is adorable?_

Dean had an ‘aha’ moment and took the cotton balls out of his ears.

“Sorry about that, but they’ve had that baby shark video on loop since lunch. Now I can hear you. Did you and Sammy have a good day?” Dean glanced at his watch and noted that it wasn’t later than expected and he still had a little more time before taking dinner out of the oven.

“Yes, we did.” Castiel sat on Dean's lap. “I could tell you all about the farmers market where I had a gluten-free seafood crepe, or about the museum that I found but I know those don’t particularly interest you.” Castiel ran his fingers through Deans' hair. “What I want to know is how many times did you have to listen to _Baby Shark_ before you put the cotton balls in your ears?” Castiel couldn’t stop himself from laughing. That song was the bane of every parent's existence but it had some weird control over children that even the most out of control were compelled to drop what they were doing and dance along to the song.

“Seven, seven times before I decided that this daddy shark needed a break. Besides the kids needed something to help them burn through their sugar high without them becoming destructive.”

Castiel thought about asking why they were sugar high in the first place but he decided to let it be. The kids were clean, fed, and nothing was broken. In a small house with twin 5-year-olds, he decided not to push his luck.

“Now I want you to come and tell me all about your day and that crepe while I pull dinner out of the oven and put together plates for the kids. And don’t leave out any of the details.” Dean lifted Castiel so that he could stand up.

Castiel followed behind his husband. This was the life he'd dreamed of so many years ago.


End file.
